Battle for Leadership
"We can make it, my friend. We just need some power to do it." -Vavakx to Helryx Story This is the story about the great final battle in Teridax Nui. Follow the Order of the Great Creators, 682Sitrius, Mata Nui Army, Light Hunters and the Order of Mata Nui on an adventure you will never stop to read ever. Same day as chapter 6 was done the writer decided that it will be twenty chapters of the story. *'Vavakx and his group discovering secrets of the Organization of Darkness.' *'Kevtho and Zuvak are on the island of Fato to find the mysterious Toa of Stone from the Organization of Darkness.' *'Deriahk is fighting a mysterious fighter from the deserts of Bara Magna.' *'Eritko is hunting one of his worst enemies. It will begin after the last chapter of The New Reunite.' *'Sektem leading the Light Hunters in Metru Nui to find out how Makuta Teridax made it to the Archives.' *'Takanuva is training the Mata Nui Army in New Takiw-Nui.' *'Helryx and her best recrutes are going to Teridax Nui to join the fight.' *'Frofst is under Teridax Nui to complete his mission.' *'The Organization of Darkness prepare for the Battle for Leadership.' *'Ceasame is in a different universe. Will he get out of there or not?' *'Brutaka is looking for Glatorian he could use in the war.' *'Tangle also get in the battle and he is traveling Around the Universe in 80 Days.' *'Vavorkx and Vavakx joins the fight and are ready for the war.' *'The great battle in Teridax Nui begins!' Chapter 1 Inspired on Warner Bros In Égh Makuta Grefo, Castym and Retkina had their base. Grefo played Mini Kohlii for himself. But then Retkina came in with some interesting information. "I have a message from Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli," said Retkina. "They said they've just killed Helryx. They brought the body here." Castym, Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli came in with a big chest. Grefo opened it and there was Helryx. "Yes, she is dead. That means Retkina will be next-incommand to Ceasame," said Grefo. But suddenly Helryx rose up from the chest and took Grefo at the head. "How about alive?!" said Helryx. Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli attacked Retkina and Castym and Pyroketox came from nowere with an Antidermis Destroyer. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" said Helryx (She mean the scars on her Kanohi mask) and began to tell a little story for Grefo. "A Toa of Water I know was an idiot. And one night she is going crazier than usual. Brutaka gets the blade to protect himself. She doesn't like that. Not... one... bit. So, me watching she takes a knife to him, laughing while she does it. Then she looks at me and she says, "Why so serious?!". She comes to me with the knife. "Why so serious?!" She sticks the blade in my mouth. "Lets put a smile on that face". And..." Then she looks at Castym with cold eyes. "Why so serious?!" said Helryx and letted Pyroketox kill Grefo with the Antidermis Destroyer. "Now, that business was short, but there is a lot of business for agressive expansion" said Helryx. "So you two Makuta are welcome to join our team. But, there is only one place left in the Order of Mata Nui so we gona have... dry-outs" She took a long stick and took it in two pieces. She then threw one of the sticks. It came to Retkina. "Take Retkina" ordered Helryx. "Pyroketox, kill Castym". They killed Castym and just walked away with Retkina, there new recrute. ---- In the landscapes of an island called Fato were the Order of Mata Nui member Kevtho and the servant Zuvak for something important. They were looking for the Unknown Toa of Stone, former member of the Organization of Darkness. It was written that he was there. "Can't we rest now, Kevtho?" asked Zuvak. "I'm tired." "What?" said Kevtho. "How can you be tired in almost two minutes?!" "Well, sorry," said Zuvak. "But we have been here now for hours." Kevtho shaked his head. He has been with Zuvak since he got hired in the Order of Mata Nui and it has always been something wrong. Suddently they saw a little Fe-Matoran walk to the Rahi Jungle. Kevtho and Zuvak ran to him and showed the Matoran a picture of the Unknown Toa of Stone. "Have you seen this guy?" asked Zuvak. "Well, it was a long time ago I saw that guy," answered the Matoran. "So?" asked Kevtho. "But I can't remember were he is," answered the Matoran. "But I think he ran after a Muaka years ago in this jungle." Kevtho and Zuvak thanked him for the information and walked away. "How are we going to find him?" said Zuvak. "I have no idea, my friend," answered Kevtho. "So you looking for an Unknown Toa of Stone?" asked Turaga Hantga behind them. "Yes, we do" answered Zuvak. "So what?" "I actually know were he is" said Hantga. "You do?" asked Kevtho. "Yes, I do" answered Hantga. "Were is he?" asked both Kevtho and Zuvak. Hantga was quite for a while. Then he said "You look at him". Chapter 2 Takanuva, Toa of Light teleported himself to New Takiw-Nui. There he met two other Toa from the Order of Mata Nui. "Welcome, Takanuva" said one of them. "Thank you, Krakua" answered Takanuva. "But who is the other Toa of Light?" "That's Feanor" answered Krakua. "What are we going to do here?" asked Takanuva. "That's easy" said Feanor. "We're going to train the Mata Nui Army" ---- Under Teridax Nui a Makuta looking for a way out. His name is Makuta Frofst, leader of the Mata Nui Army. He is going to complete his mission to take over the Organization of Darkness. Suddenly two Makuta were behind him. Makuta Sod & Najl. And then came also Makuta Tazzuk. "Well well" said Frofst. "Isn't it the King of Death. Or should I say the King of Stupidety" "Say that again and I will crush you and the Vahi" said Tazzuk angry. "Don't think so" said Frofst and kicked both of the Makuta and ran away. "Take him" ordered Tazzuk. "Don't just lie there! Get him! Kill him! Do whatever you want! All I want is that he is gone from this island" Sod & Najl climbed to their feet and ran after Makuta Frofst. But he has hiden somewere and had come to a mysterious place. It was familar. Then he saw that it's the island of Mata Nui. Chapter 3 Korboka Nui, base of the Enforcers of Tren Krom was under attack. Vultraz had sended a big horde of Rahkshi to find Zektox. He had a big sword on his left hand and a Midak Skyblaster on the other. He grabed directly on a Matoran member of the enforcers on the neck and smiled at him. "You sure is an enemie" said Vultraz. "But I don't have time for some puppies like you" "You might call me puppy" said the Matoran. "But I'm sure that you're going to be punsihed by the Order of Mata Nui" Vultraz was quiet for a while. Then he said "If the Order is so stupid to attack me I would give them a little prank" "What kind of prank?!" said someone. It was Helryx, Retkina, Pyroketox, Shadow Jaller and Shadow Hahli. The Rahkshi quickly react and took their position to them. They prepared their blades to blast them from Korboka Nui but someone blocked them. It was Fritinast Grastem, chosen great spirit after Mata Nui. "Bring it on, monsters" he said. "Bring it on and I will show you my lightning powers" As he did he shocked the Rahkshi and he shocked Vultraz as well. They were the last Rahkshi left and now the Makuta just had Visorak. "You saved our lifes" said one member of the Enforcers of Tren Krom. "How can we ever thank you, great being?" Fritinast Grastem got an idea. "You can help me to clean up from this mess" he answered. "And this Shadow Matoran, shall be imprisoned in Paxila by now" ---- Kevtho and Zuvak talked with Hantga that was shown to be the Toa of Stone from the Organization of Darkness. They wanted to know why he left them and why he didn't tell Helryx about it. But as it seems to go now can Hantga probably help them. ---- Rakabra and Veuy had discovered some kind of Kanohi mask that was poisoned. They gave the Turaga the mask so they could see what it was. The Turaga worked in hours and after some hours they had discovered what it was. "Do you know what it is?" asked Rakabra. "We are not sure" answered Koved. "But it can be a mask from the Makuta. We need to work it out if we must find out" "But that will take more than one week" said Veuy dissapointed. "Don't worry" said Kryehk. "We have Takanuva here. He maybe know anything about this" "I don't know" said Veuy unsure. "We take care of it if Dark Vavakx begins to attack" said Rakabra. "With Manakk & Cronuk we are more than those guys" "Very well" said Veuy. "I'm going and ask him" When he came to the training station in New Takiw-Nui Veuy almost got shocked. The tools and weapons were destroyed and the station were almost ruined. Then he saw Takanuva with a scarf on his mouth and rope on his hands. He quickly ran to him and asked him "What has happend here?!" He took of the scarf from his mouth. Quickly Takanuva answered "Krakua, Feanor and the rest of the army has been taken" "By who?!" asked Veuy desprate. "Makuta..." began Takanuva. Then he took a deep breath and said the kidnappers name. He said slowly "Teridax" Chapter 4 Inspired on Federation of Fear The team by Eritko, Icarax 2, Shadow Ceasame and Hjustematak continue their search for Tridax. They are now in Stelt to find a new weapon that could help them. Or can it help? "I don't think we have anything to get a weapon" said Shadow Ceasame. "We don't have any lightstones to pay him with" "We don't have any lightstones, but we have something else" answered Eritko. "We have you and Icarax 2" Quickly Hjustematak took a blanket over them. Eritko opened the door, they walked in and Eritko closed the door. They began to talk with the trader. "What can I do for you, Toa and Skakdi?" he asked. "Is it something that going to make me rich?" "We want a weapon that can kill Antidermis" answered Eritko. "What's the pay?" asked the trader. "We're paying you these guys" answered Eritko and gave Hjustematak a signal to take off the blanket. The trader looked at Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2 and smiled. "These two shadow creatures going to make me rich" he said for himself. "The Order of Mata Nui save you two later" whispered Eritko to Shadow Ceasame. He nod. "Come with me and I will show you a great weapon" said the trader. Eritko and Hjustematak followed him to a chamber. The trader showed them a weapon bigger than the Antidermis Destroyer. An Ultimate Makuta Chain. "This is very big" said Hjustematak. "It sure is" answered the trader. "But be careful with it. If you kill someone with it he/she will turn into ashes" ---- Frofst saw it with his own eyes. The island of Mata Nui still existed. He saw Kini Nui and the tunnel to Mangaia. He walked in the tunnel but this time it didn't led to Mangaia. It led to the Makuta Jail. He looked at the cells and then saw the Mata Nui Army. "Don't worry, guys" said Frofst. "I take you out of there" He tried to open the cell but it didn't open. "It's locked and I don't have the keys" said Frofst dissapointed. "We must have a big dragon to open the cell but it's impossible" "I don't think so" said someone and opened the cell to the Mata Nui Army. It was a huge dragon with a big silver tail and a big silver Kanohi. It was Miserix. "Have you missed me?!" he said and smiled. Chapter 5 The Order of Mata Nui were asking the Enforcers of Tren Krom members Possesser and Vultron about an island created by Teridax. Vultron didn't know mouch about that island but he knew were it was. "Do you know were Takiw-Nui was?" asked Vultron. "Yeah, we know" answered Shadow Jaller. "You're going 3 miles northeast of the place were it was and then look after a Giant Tridax Pod" informed Vultron before Shadow Jaller snaped him on the neck. "And?" he asked. "If you hurt him we will never find out" said Pyroketox. "Very well" said Shadow Jaller and letted Vultron to continue. "Go west of that Tridax Pod and you will find a purple island with Shadow volcanos" ended Vultron. Helryx left and gave the other a signal to follow her. They left except Fritinast Grastem. He looked at Vultron proud. "Thank you for the information" he said. "We will sure find that island" ---- In the deep of The Pit, two members of the Organization of Darkness called Shulze and Vezon were in The Pit. They found a dead body of a Toa of Water. They gave it Energized Antidermis and it began to rise and get red evil eyes. Eventually Vezon said with a dead voice "Good morning, Tuyet" ---- Kevtho, Zuvak, Hantga and the Matoran of Fato were looking for Toa Stones to make an army of Toa. Kevtho thow was still unhappy. "Now we have finally found you" he said to Hantga. "But what is the plan?" "We're going to destroy Teridax Nui, that's the plan" answered Zuvak angry. "Is it something wrong my friends?" asked Hantga. "Everyhting is fine" answered Zuvak like nothing had happend. "Stop lying" said Kevtho. "Stop fighting" said Hantga to both of them. "You're from the Order of Mata Nui and as an Order of Mata Nui member you can't fight your own partner" Kevtho began to agree. "I think you're right" said Kevtho. "Aren't we going to find any stones or die by being stomped by our own universe?!" Chapter 6 Deriahk looked around the wastelands of Bara Magna. He was prepared for a war against Hantrek. Suddenly a stone fell from the sky. Deriahk ran away from it. He looked up. There a mysterious shadow looked at him. "Welcome to Bara Magna, my friend" said the stranger deadly. "I'm Mulkanox, leader of the Bone Hunters. ---- Inspired on Warner Bros Helryx stood at the top on a big heap of sticks the Order of Mata Nui found so they can destroy Gamulu. The Makuta of the island wasn't so happy with that. "You're not so crazy as you look" he said. "I told you, I'm a Toa of my word" answered Helryx and slided down the heap. The Makuta of Gamulu came closer her and looked at her unhappy. "What are you doing with these sticks?" he asked. "You see, I'm a Toa with simple taste" answered Helryx and smiled. "I enjoy violence and battles and... Energized Protodermis" Pyroketox and Fritinast Grastem then poured Energized Protodermis on the sticks. The Makuta tried to stop them but Helryx took her mace and stopped him. "You know what they say about Makuta?" said Helryx. "They are stupid" "Toa doesn't play games" said the Makuta. "Oh yeah" said Helryx. "But I'm doing what I want" She took the mace at the sticks and slowly the island began to collapse. The Makuta of Gamulu got broken-hearted, seeing the island dissapear from his life. "All you care about is power" said Helryx. "This army deserve a better and classic leader, and I'm gonna give it to them. Tell your Rahkshi they work for me now. These are my creatures" The Makuta of Gamulu's sad face turned into an angry face. "Your freak" he whispered to her. "Freak..." said Helryx cold and pointed a knife on him. "Why don't we cut you up in pieces and feed you to the Zyglak?!" said Helryx. "And then we will see how loyal a hungry Gadunka really is" Shadow Hahli and Retkina took the Makuta to the Pit to feed the Zyglak. The Makuta of Gamulu tried to escape but the Order of Mata Nui members were to strong to get off from their arms. "It's not about power" said Helryx. "It's about giving orders. Everything collapse" Chapter 7 Ceasame, Makuta of Daxia is teleported to a strange universe. He is in a city. In front of him is a mysterious building with belling sounds. When he looks around he see species that are more organic than ever. Could this be the Earth? He wasn't sure if it was so. He discovered more of the city and got information from someone that he is in Paris. So it was true? It was the Earth he was on. He wandered around the city and the people around him wondered what he was. Something was going on. Then he met someone he could ask. "Do you know a way out of this planet?" he asked. "Are you an alien?!" said the person worried. "What?! No!" answered Ceasame. "I've just came here by mistake I think. Do you know any transport out of here?" "Well, you can ask NASA" answered the person. "What's that?" asked Ceasame. "It's a group in America" answered the person. "But I think you need an airplane to get there. And an airport if you know what it is" "Were can I find this airport?" asked Ceasame. "Outside Paris" answered the person. "I get a Taxi for you" Ceasame just became confused. But on the other side he could trust on the mysterious species. He got something called taxi and got to this airport. Maybe this is his chance to come home? ---- Inspired on Brothers In Arms Eritko and Hjustematak were on an island very near the Southern Continent. They came to two guardians guarding a door. Eritko took his gun to the first while Hjustematak confused him and knocked him down. They knocked on the door. Nowone opened. Then Hjustematak opened the door himself by taking it off. Inside was a little Shadow Matoran with a weapon. "I just want to talk" said Eritko. "You've got a noisy way of saying hello" said the Shadow Matoran. "I opening for business. All you have to do is knock" "I know all your business" said Eritko. "Someone will be talking with you about it another day. Right now, I just only have one question. Where's Tridax?!" "I don't know any Tridax" lied the Shadow Matoran. "You helped him to upgrade his Zamor Launcher" continued Eritko. "And he used it to try to steal a Kanohi on a planet not far from here. Two Makuta were killed. One Toa hurt. You're responsible for that" "Why me?!" said the Shadow Matoran. "I didn't do that. He did that". Then Hjustematak took his claw on the Matoran's head and took the mask off. The Matoran tried to take it but Eritko got there first and stole it from him. "I don't know anything" said the Shadow Matoran. "Give me my mask back" "Tell me what I want to know, or you're dead" answered Eritko. "And then, we can throw your body in the water and feed you to the Rahi. So what is it gonna be?" "He said" began the Matoran. "He said he was going to get in good with an organization. He said he was heading to the Southern Islands. That's all he said. I swear! The Southern Islands, to bring something to some people named the Confederacy of Artidax" "Ok, thanks for the information" said Eritko and left. Hjustematak followed him and the Matoran got his mask back. They didn't have time to kill him now. They were now heading to the Southern Islands. ---- Miserix, Frofst and the Mata Nui Army began their escape from the Makuta Jail. But then they heard two Toa calling for help. Miserix came there first and there was Krakua and Feanor. "We will take you out of here" said Miserix and swang his tail that destroyed the cell. The Toa ran out, but unluckly a Makuta had discovered them. "They're escaping" the Makuta yelled. But then Frofst took a scarf on the mask. "Shut you mouth, or else" said Frofst. Then the whole army escaped out of there, even Miserix. But Frofst stayed. He had a destiny to complete. Chapter 8 Inspired on Brothers In Arms Eritko and Hjustematak were in Destral. They were there for just one thing, the Mask of Odina. It was hidden somewhere on the island and Eritko wanted it back. But could it be so easy to take it away from Destral. "Is this a good idea?" asked Hjustematak. "No, but it's the only idea I have" answered Eritko. Makuta were wandering around the island. It could be hard to get the mask, but Eritko had a plan to steal it. "What's going on?" asked Hjustematak. "This is Teridax's archive" answered Eritko. "Was built after the battle in Karda Nui. On the plus side, it is so wrong built so it could collapse even if we used one little hand on the walls. The Mask of Odina could be over there. But it could also be another New Ignika". Hjustematak looked at the window were Eritko saw the mask. "Yes, it's the mask we're looking for" said Hjustematak. "Teridax want us to stay away from it" said Eritko. "I can see why. Let's go! We should get the mask before someone see us". Eritko and Hjustematak climbed down the cliff to steal the mask. Luckly the Makuta didn't saw them. They came inside the archive and through all the traps around there. Eventually they got it to the corner were the mask was. "Finally" said Eritko. "Finally it is in my hands once again". He putted it on and turned into his dark hunter form, "Bounty Hunter". Some Makuta heard the lightnings from the mask and prepared to catch the two warriors. But "Bounty Hunter" was fast and took his Suva Antidermis Destroyer and shot it at the roof. The room began to collapse and the Makuta began to jump around and yell: "The building is on fire". "Shut up" said "Bounty Hunter" and killed the two Makuta with the Antidermis Destroyer. "Now we must get out of here". "Bounty Hunter" and Hjustematak ran out from the burning building. They saw when it collapsed and when the Makuta around took their boats to escape. But "Bounty Hunter" and Hjustematak found one of the boats from the Makuta and stole it. Now they were heading to the Southern Islands. ---- In Bara Magna, Brutaka had his own ideas. He was wandering around the wastelands and looked for some help. Then he saw a green Glatorian that was going to his tribe. "Hey, you there" said Brutaka. The Glatorian turned around and understood Brutaka wanted something with him. "What can I help you with?" asked the Glatorian. "Is it something I could do?" "We could say that it is" answered Brutaka. "In my universe we need some Glatorian to fight against a group called the Organization of Darkness. I think you could be one of them" "I don't get anything what you're talking about" said the Glatorian. "But I could possibly follow you to your universe and help you" "Good" said Brutaka. "What's your name?" "I'm Miella" answered the Glatorian. "Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe" ---- This is a part of the story Around the Universe in 80 Days Tangle, Toa of Ice saw the fire from Teridax's archive. He wondered what was happening. Then he saw someone with a silver Kanohi and a Skakdi stealing a boat. He tried to follow them but it was too late. They were already gone. Tangle then turned around and planned to use some of his ice powers on the archive. He took his Ice Knife and blasted it at the fire. It turned into ice. He continued to blast ice at the fire until it became big bunch of ice. "Now when that's done" he said. "Let's return for my promise to the Order of Mata Nui" ---- Helryx and her team were disscussing about the plans to defeat the Organization of Darkness. Everyone had some ideas how it would work. Then came Tangle to tell his idea. "What do you want, Toa of Ice?!" said Shadow Jaller. "I came for a little idea" answered Tangle. "Let us hear" said Helryx interested. "Could I make a little journey to get some things that would help?" asked Tangle. "What do you mean?" asked Retkina. "I mean that I could travel around this universe in 80 days, I could get some weapons and items for you in the war" answered Tangle. "That's impossible" said Pyroketox. "It would take three months for you to do that" "And?!" said Tangle. "And, the war maybe have already began then" answered Pyroketox. "I think it will work" said Helryx. "If you suceed, you will be a member of the order. If you fail you just become a servant of the group. Deal?". Tangle thought it could work. Then he took his hand to Helryx's, shook it and said: "Deal" Chapter 9 Inspired on Warner Bros Tazzuk, Fearack and Intor had been heading to Destral to get the remains of their old weapons to build new. But they got guests. Makuta Najl came closer the three Makuta. "Could we talk?" he asked. Tazzuk looked at both Intor and Fearack and then looked at Najl. "Sure" answered Tazzuk. "But best for you don't touch my saw". They went through the remains of the fortress Eritko had been destroying and to the room were their Mask of Odina had been hiden. "You should have been here" said Najl and smiled. "A Toa of Light and a Skakdi runs into the fortress and get threw the traps and then steals the mask. And then when one of our brothers is spotting them, the fortress goes on fire. And then, they take the boat and sailing far away from this island". Tazzuk looked at the remains the walls. "Eritko was here" he said quiet. Then he said "Well that was a big problem. You know that Rahkshi and Visorak has been trained for battle. The Shadow Toa and Shadow Matoran have their weapons fixed". Then Fearack came closer behind Tazzuk and whispered to him. "We must release the Shadow Takanuva" he whispered. "And of course, the Shadow Takanuva..." continued Tazzuk and gave Fearack a sign meaning "thanks". "Muste be released from their chamber". "True, they must be released from their chamber" said Najl. "Maybe it will be our last visit on this island". Tazzuk turned around and thinked about how he would release the Shadow Takanuva. But then he saw a green monster giving signs to Najl. Tazzuk understood. Najl was a member of the Confederacy of Artidax. He took his shadow saw and pointed it at Najl while Fearack and Intor took their weapons. "Mad Makuta" said Najl worried. "You're a mad Makuta" "Ga-Skakdi and Saursapien" said Tazzuk. "You will find probably both after your death" "No" said Najl. "First rule in the New Brotherhood of Makuta. Don't betray a Makuta" "Your group took plasma bombs against my brotherhood" began Tazzuk. "You never trusted my leader and betrayed my brothers with Energized Protodermis. You must attack carefully, Confederacy of Artidax. I hope I wouldn't done the same. "This is basphemy" said Najl. "This is madness". Tazzuk looked at him surprised and took down his saw. Then he looked at Fearack and Intor. They nodded. Tazzuk looked at Najl again. "Madness?" he asked. It became long silent. "THIS IS DESTRAL!" he then yelled and took the saw right into Najl's throat. They then ran away took the remains of their old weapons. ---- Helryx and her team had been learning that the Tunnels of Teridax Nui had a so called system around which could be controlled by anyone. They just needed to get to Teridax Nui, but how? Nalu had been investigating the system and gave the instructions to Helryx. "Could this help?" he asked. "Very long instructions I must say" "Indeed it would help" answered Helryx. "Nalek is waiting out there. He need you for a mission" "Yes, my master" said Nalu and left. Suddenly the ground began to shake and a voice came from everywhere. Teridax had something to say. "Do you feel alright with your new lord?!" he said and laughed. "Alright?!" yelled Helryx. "Does it look like I feel alright to you?! Do you think you can just take Mata Nui's place and then rule universe?! I will tell you something. I don't feel alright. Actually, I'm insane because of you" "Good for you" answered the voice. "But I wanted to tell something else" "Which is?" asked Helryx. "I have sent Icarax 3 to attack your base" began Teridax. "And her Rahkshi aren't really good to deal with. If you don't give us your Hau now, all of you wil die, but if you do give us the Hau, then I promise that all my Rahkshi will belong to you. Decide your faith, now". It was panic in the city. The Matoran began to run around the streets and the Order of Mata Nui prepared their weapons. Helryx looked at her team. "Get some new tools and armor" she ordered. "If it's war he want, it's what he will get" Chapter 10 This chapter is written by Skullheadsoldier Far off in Teridax Nui... "Keep moving, we don't have all day." Says an unknown makuta. As rakshi move from place to place moving crates filled with weapons two more makuta show up. "Hows everything going?" Asks one of the makuta. "Fine right now." Responds the unknown makuta, "Yet, the rakshi look worried." "How can the rakshi have any feelings, especially one like worry?" Asks one of the makuta. "I can explain that." Says a dark figure as it appears out of shadow. "Who are you?" Asks one of the makuta. "My name is of no importance." Says the figure. "All you need to know is that you three are of no use to me any more." As it says this two more figures appear from the shadows. "Kill them." The two figures take out a spear each and throw them at two of the makuta going strait through them. Then as the unknown being leaves he hears screams and hisses as the last makuta and his rakshi are killed in cold blood. Far away Vavakx sees a friendly face... "Hello brother." Says Vavorkx as he walks through a portal. "I thought i'd never see you again after Makuta Bloodrex framed you." Responds Vavakx. "Me too, but look how things went our way." As Vavorkx says this he hugs his brother. As the two hug everyone who is there is astonished to see such friendly feelings from Vavakx. "Um...Vavakx." Says Rakabra as he is trying to figure out why there is so much love coming out of Vavakx. "Oh...sorry its just I haven't seen Vavorkx in millenia. Says Vavakx as he regains his composure. "Neither have we." Says Kruru as he stairs blankly. "Anyways, what has happened to you all this time?" Asks Vavakx. "Well, it's a long story." Says Vavorkx as he tells of his adventures. Chapter 11 By Collector1 A being walked through the Organization of Darkness's hallway for Ceasame to tell him where Hantrek is. "Where are you going." The being turned to see Ceasame laying in a chair quietly. "So, you came crawling back to us." "Not crawling," The Makuta slightly begin to pulled out a weapon. "Not rejioning," Then his eyes tightened. "I'm just out for revenge." Then a yellow blast hit Ceasame in the face. "I know you weren't going to tell me where Hantrek is. So I had to do it." ---- Heehvan was brought to Artidax to find Tridax. "Ah man! Can't find anything here!" Then he saw a figure in the horizon. "Hello!" The being didn't answer. "Hey!" Still no response. "Oh come on ya'stupid Toa!" "I'm no Toa." "Wha- "I know what your thinking." "Must I say what are you?" "I am Coropsus, and I know where Tridax is." Characters Secrets of Makuta *Veuy *Takanuva *Rakabra *Koved *Kryehk *Dark Vavakx (Mentioned) *Dertbrez (Not mentioned by name) *Manakk (Mentioned) *Cronuk (Mentioned) *Krakua (Mentioned) *Feanor (Mentioned) *Mata Nui Army (Mentioned) *Teridax (Mentioned) The Unknown *Kevtho *Zuvak *Hantga *Several Matoran *Unknown Fe-Matoran Deriahk VS Mulkanox *Deriahk *Mulkanox *Hantrek (Mentioned) Eritko's Wrath *Eritko/"Bounty Hunter" *Hjustematak *Icarax 2 *Shadow Ceasame *The trader of Stelt *Two unknown guardians *Unknown Shadow Matoran *Some Makuta of Destral *Tridax (Mentioned) *Confederacy of Artidax (Mentioned) *Katanjio (Not mentioned by name) *Fratnye (Not mentioned by name) *Teridax (Mentioned) Secrets of The Plan Cooming soon Alpha Brothers *Vavorkx *Vavakx *Rakabra *Kruru *Bloodrex (Mentioned) The Training *Takanuva *Krakua *Feanor Helryx's Search for Teridax Nui *Helryx *Fritinast Grastem *Shadow Jaller *Shadow Hahli *Pyroketox *Retkina *Teridax (Voice only) *Vultraz *Tangle *A horde of Rahkshi (Destroyed) *Vultron *Possesser *Nalu *Grefo (Deceased) *Castym (Deceased) *Makuta of Gamulu (Status unknown) *Tuyet (Not mentioned by name) *Brutaka (Mentioned) *Ceasame (Mentioned) *Zektox (Mentioned) *Zyglak (Mentioned) *Gadunka (Mentioned) *Kylord (Mentioned by spoiler) *Nalek (Mentioned) *Mata Nui (Mentioned) *Icarax 3 (Mentioned) Destiny to Rule *Frofst *Miserix *Mata Nui Army *Krakua *Feanor *Tazzuk *Sod *Najl *Shadow Mutran (Appeared with no name) Evil Preparing *Vezon *Shulze *unknown being of shadow *two warriors of shadow that worked for the unknown being of shadow *Tuyet *Tazzuk *Fearack *Intor *Najl (Deceased) *Two Unknown Makuta (Deceased) *Several Rahkshi (All deceased) *Super Makuta (Appeared with no name) *Eritko (Mentioned) *Hjustematak (Not mentioned by name) Unknown Universe *Ceasame *Several french people *NASA (Mentioned) Brutaka's Glatorian Search *Brutaka *Miella Around the Universe in 80 Days *Tangle *Eritko/"Bounty Hunter" (Appeared with no name) *Hjustematak (Appeared with no name) *Teridax (Mentioned) Known Characters *Sektem *Sanya *Fentra *Dark Eritko *Render *Ceasame's Toa Hagah Team *Hydraxon/Dekar *Nalek *Mazeka *Coropsus *Trinuma *Ultrakx *Leader of the Legacy of Xia *Kylord *"Brutal" *Cyrax *Airko *Deccon *Sirko *Hantrek *Zektox *Nutrex *Karzahni *Tatonga *Lariska *A Visorak Horde *Shadow Takanuva Trivia *Some Helryx parts are inspired on Heath Ledger's role as The Joker in The Dark Knight, while some Eritko parts are inspired on other Bionicle stories. *It's the first story of Pokermask to be in twenty chapters. *The King of Stupidity part wasn't to make fun of Tazzuk. It was showing how mean Frofst could be sometimes. *Pokermask has confirmed that this is his favorite story to write. *Pokermask asked Toa Hydros if he could write the 8th chapter, but this idea was stopped. Credits MOCS by - Diebeq5b, Toa Hydros, IceBite, KylerNuva, Makuta Kaper, ThatDevilGuy, Skullheadsoldier, and Pokermask Story written by - Pokermask Category:Stories Category:For OOMAS